Mio
by BlackButterfly-RedRose
Summary: A little short story about how Sakura's daughter, Mio, meets her father. Oneshot. ItaSaku.


Sakura stared down at the little bundle of joy in her arms. The small baby was wrapped all snug in a pink wool blanket with pink silk trimming with her name on it. Mio. Beautiful cherry blossom. She smiled down at her pink haired, onyx eyed daughter. She sighed and walked out of her village. Konoha was growing weaker. If it was this easy to escape the prison and leave in broad daylight, she didn't know of anything that would pose a threat.

Of course, she was wearing a cloak...

Not wasting another minute, she ran out of Konoha and toward Grass... or perhaps Rain. She did love the rain after all.  
A kunai whizzed past her. She turned to the owner of that kunai.

"...Sasuke..."

"Why are you leaving?" he asked. Sakura chuckled.

"Konoha will consider me a traitor.."

"...if you leave!"

"Both. I would rather live than die."

Sasuke growled and ran at her. Eyes widening, she ran. She can't let Konoha know she had _his _baby.She had a powerful genjutsu hide the fact that she was pregnant. Not even Sasuke could see through it with his Sharingan. If they found her and her baby, they would use Mio and kill her! She would not allow that to happen.

So, she ran. She enhanced her legs with chakra and ran as fast as she could, dodging the weapons Sasuke had thrown at her.

"Goodbye Sasuke!"

She vanished. Sasuke stopped and looked around for a genjutsu. There was none. He sighed and turned around. He was pissed at her, and she knew it.

Sakura appeared in Grass country. Here, she would start anew. Here, she would begin a new life, with her child.

* * *

-7 years later- 

Sakura cleaned up the mess from her kindergarten class. She tidied up the class room a bit, grabbed her bag and walked over to Mio. Mio had gotten out early from the Academy there. Soon, she would graduate and be a Gennin. Mio couldn't wait.

"Guess what mommy? I got an A on my test! And guess what? Takashi-sensei says I might be able to graduate early!!"

Sakura looked down at her small child and smiled. Vibrant onyx eyes stared back into hers. Mio had grown her hair out long like her's used to be, and had some thin black strips of black. For some reason, she just adored the colors black and red. And that's all she would wear. Some of the elders said that she was being a bad parent, but Sakura didn't think so.

How could an innocent little girl like Mio get mistaken for an Akatsuki? It's not like she had the clouds or anything. Sakura smiled and congratulated her daughter. Mio grinned at her aproval. Who knew, at 22, she was a good parent. Well, she thought so...

"Hey mommy, are you going out with that one guy tonight?" Mio asked quietly.

"Yes, why?"

"I dont like him..."

Sakura stopped and kneeled down infront of her and held her close. "I promise, he wont hurt me."

"But-"

"No buts about missy, now lets go get some icecream!" Sakura suggested, smiling. Mio grinned and eagerly and ran to the ice cream parlor. They bought one vanilla ice cream cone with a hot fudge sunday. Mio ate the sweet eagerly and ended up with a brain freeze.

* * *

That night, Sakura left Mio with her babysitter, Kana, in a sexy black dress. Mio was very apprehensive to let her mother go. She always had bad feelings when her mother dated bad men, and she didn't want her mom hurt. So, she decided to go spy on her. She knew where they were. She was in a bar. The only bar in town.

Mio made a kage bunshin and snuck out the backyard. The sitter didn't even notice. She hopped along the roofs and jumped down beside the window of the bar. She looked for her mother. She was pretty easy to spot, she did have pink hair.

"Found her..."

"Found who?"

Mio almost screamed. She turned around and saw a man with raven hair and onyx eyes.

"My mom, not that it's your business." Mio turned back to the window.

"Shit! Mommy's gunna get hurt!!!" She grabbed a kunai knife and charged in there. Mildly amused, the tall shinobi decided to follow. Mio was short for her age, so no one even noticed her. Usually it would annoy her, but now she could use it for her advantage.

Sakura was pushed off her stool by her "date". Mio gasped. She ran forward and caught her.

"Mommy!"

"Mio? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked standing up.

"So you got your little brat to protect you eh? Time to teach the little bitches a lesson." the man slurred.

"Kyo, please stop!" Sakura pleaded.

Mio threw the kunai at the man and hit him in the chest. She threw shuriken at him and kept on pounding him with shuriken, kunai and punches. The man was already dead. Blood was every where. Sakura stared at her daughter in pure shock. Horror filled Mio's face. She had never killed before. The blood was all over her hands. She turned to her mother, eyes wide.

Sakura gasped.

"The Sharingan. Sakura-san, who is Mio's father." The shinobi asked boredly, yet warning.

"...you..." she whispered.

Mio looked between her mother and her supposed father. Uchiha Itachi, was her father...? But... Why had she never seen him before? it was probably a one night stand, she concluded. Mio shook her head.

"Kaa-san, you have bad taste in men."


End file.
